kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Kraken
The Galactic Fiend Kraken (星獣クラーケン Hoshi-jū Kurāken, "Star Beast Kraken") is a large space leviathan that debuted in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Native to the Galactic Sea, it serves as the boss of Chapter 8. Physical Appearance The Kraken is a big, octopus-like monster with red, cratered skin and a white underbelly. It has an angular blue headpiece with bright-colored dots, and blue-green lines running along the underside of its tentacles. It also has squinted black eyes which flash bright green dots, and multiple rows of teeth within its gaping maw. Appearances Chapter 8: The Space-Pirate Ship Pit is sent to the Space Pirate Ship in order to obtain the Three Sacred Treasures. When he arrives at the ship deck, he finds the Space Pirate Captain shouting orders. Suddenly, tentacles emerge from underneath the ship, which grab the Captain and toss him into the Kraken's mouth. The Kraken then notices Pit and screeches, engaging him in battle. It is not shown again after its defeat. Chapter 24: The Three Trials A replica of the Kraken appears in one of Pit's trials, created by Dyntos to help test the angel's abilities. Battle Style The Kraken will begin the battle by raising its tentacles onto the platform Pit is standing on, keeping its head hidden below the ship's deck. Its main method of attack during this stage will be to slam a tentacle down onto Pit only to retreat it, although it may also swipe a tentacle across the air to smack Pit as well. Occasionally, one of its tentacles might retreat below the ship, only to reappear on the other side. Once its tentacles have been defeated, the Kraken's head will resurface, prompting its attack methods to change completely. One of its attacks will be to shoot green blasts of energy from its eyes, while another involves firing purple orbs from its mouth. It may also shoot a large, far-reaching blue laser from its mouth, which it can either fire horizontally across the stage or vertically through the air. Additionally, it can also pull itself onto the deck and slam its face into the ground, promptly returning to its original position afterward. Min Health Max Health Body: 200 Tentacle: 100 Body: 1000 Tentacle: 500 Trophy Information A colossal cephalopod that travels the dark seas of the galaxy. It can detect the faintest ripples of light even from a great distance. Drawn by the battle with Space Pirates, a Space Kraken also attacks Pit during his adventure. Turn the tables on this sushi-to-be! Idol Description Kraken A hulking leviathan making its home in the Galactic Sea. People, monsters, and even starships are no match for the Kraken's gaping maw. The scent of Pit's battle with the Space Pirates piques the monster's hunger, endangering everyone. Gallery Krakenarcard.png|AR Card of the Kraken. Krakenscreencap1.png|The Kraken noticing Pit. Krakenscreencap2.png Trivia *The Kraken is based on the mythological creature of the same name. **It likely also draws inspiration from Cetus of Greek mythology, which, like the Kraken, was also a giant sea monster. Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Unaffiliated Category:Antagonists